


Sunbathing

by feminaexlux



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, But it's not it's just my headcanon, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I guess if you squint real hard there's some commentary that could be misinterpreted as salt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminaexlux/pseuds/feminaexlux
Summary: Marinette enjoying some private time with Luka in her last summer before university.Warning: does not actually have any sunbathing
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 33
Kudos: 299





	1. (Not actually) Sunbathing

It was the 4th time that summer that the GirlSquad wanted to travel out to the beaches of France near Nice, only 6 hours away by high-speed rail. They begged Marinette to join them, but yet again Ladybug duties meant that Marinette had to decline.

They had been nice and attempted to just go to the pool or hang out by the Seine the first 3 times. Then with the 4th _"Sorry, I can't go!"_ they shrugged, decided Marinette wasn't much of an adventurer, and the GirlSquad sans 1 took off the next few days to sunbathe along the French Riviera. They even roped Kagami, Nino, Ivan, Kim, and Adrien Agreste into joining them!

Marinette was alright with this. Sort of. She really wanted to join the girls & co in their adventures by the sea, but… Ladybug and Paris came first, ignoring her duty and position as Guardian for playtime on the beach came last. She also never really felt right asking Kaalki for help if the kwami wasn't actually going to come in handy in protecting the city. So, begrudgingly, Marinette accepted her fate and decided if she wasn't able to enjoy her summer sunbathing on warm, sandy beaches that she'd at least be able to enjoy her summer sunbathing on a somewhat more accessible open-air deck of the Liberty.

She knew she had the privacy of her own balcony, but… well, Luka was back in Paris. And Anarka was not. He had the houseboat to himself and probably needed company, right?

Right.

She had texted him asking if that was alright to visit and hang out, and he responded in his customary way, "You're more than welcome to come here anytime." She packed up a small bag and grabbed a few macarons on the way out, waving goodbye to her parents and explaining she was going to be out for a few hours to visit a friend.

The short subway ride was sweltering. The weather was humid and suffocating. Marinette suddenly realized why the girls needed to get away to the sea so badly. She was more than willing to throw herself into the Seine if it meant some relief from the relentless heat. When she was close to the houseboat she ducked into a convenience store and bought 2 popsicles, opening the strawberry popsicle for herself.

She climbed aboard the Liberty and found Luka in the relative shade of the sunroom, lazily playing his guitar. "Hi Luka. I brought snacks," she said, tossing him the plastic wrapped blueberry popsicle.

He caught it and chuckled. "Thanks, how'd you know I was melting out here?"

"Gosh, it's only the first major heat wave to hit the city in 10 years. Aren't you glad you're back?" He laughed and shrugged, brushing back the damp hair from his face and pressing the popsicle to his forehead to cool off. "I thought you'd be below deck?" Marinette asked.

"It was worse earlier. I've got the windows open and fans on down there to air it out," he sighed. "At least there's a breeze up here."

"You look hot," Marinette murmured. "I-I MEAN OVERHOTTED–HEAT–OVERHEATED! You really do look like you're melting!"

"I thought shorts would help," he shrugged again, choosing as always to politely ignore her word salad. "There's really no winning unless we fall in the Seine."

Marinette laughed. "You know I had just been thinking about doing that!" She sat down across from him, put her bag and the box of macarons on the table between them, then kicked off her shoes.

"Do not recommend," he groaned. "Anyway. It's good to see you again, Marinette."

Yes, good. It was good to _see_ him again, even if they had DM'd fairly regularly. It had previously been terrible to see him when she was 16 and he was 18 and leaving Paris for his university, when she had been coming off of the awkward blandness of dating Adrien Agreste realizing maybe her crush colored things a little too rosily, and that she had overlooked an amazing, wonderfully creative and sweet young man who had treated her with kindness and never called her crazy. It had been both more and less terrible to see him at 17 and his 19 when she became his satellite, orbiting near him and being very sweet but keeping her distance because he had been… possibly dating someone else at the time she thought?

But now? Now was _great_.

She gave him a bright smile. "It's good to see you too! How was the drive out here?"

He gave her a lopsided smile back. "Sucked, as always. How's it going with your summer so far?"

"Mmm," she hummed, lapping up the juice dripping from her bright red popsicle. Luka's eyes widened imperceptibly. "The GirlSquad's in Nice, as you know. I don't really like leaving Paris so they left me behind to go sunbathing at the beach," Marinette sighed. "But I can sunbathe right here in Paris!"

He nodded, intent on doing anything but watching as her small mouth and tongue go up and down the length of frozen treat. He failed.

"— is that alright?" Marinette asked again, apparently. He hadn't noticed before that she was smirking at him, but now that he did he felt even more heat. "Geez, Luka. Are you sure you're doing okay? You already look pretty flushed," she teased.

"What's alright? Sorry. I spaced out."

Marinette shook her head but kept smiling. "I'll get you some water. Be right back. Hold, please," she said, handing him her unfinished popsicle. She got up and jogged to their kitchen below deck.

 _Goddamn it, Couffaine, she never wanted me that way_ , he thought, _stop being a creep_. She had just come over to say hi and be pleasant fucking company. Except without the fucking. Probably. Unfortunately. He sighed and sat up straighter, glad that at the very least his guitar covered up his shame. Now there was an idea, he should just let out his frustration with his guitar. Only he had been left holding Marinette's popsicle.

He nearly dropped it in surprise when she came back up, instead launching his guitar and his guitar pick off him. He caught the guitar and tried to grab the pick but he missed. It ended up between the wooden slats point side up. "Shit," he sighed.

"Oh my god you weren't kidding about it being worse," she complained, sweat dripping off her in tiny rivulets. Her white shirt had gotten soaked and it clung to her and showed off her small curves in ways he had only ever imagined before. "It was just blowing hot, wet air back at me!" She handed him a glass of cool water and he gratefully gulped it down after trading her popsicle back. "Aww, you haven't eaten your popsicle yet?"

"Oh, right. Thanks for the water too," he said hurriedly. He tore a corner of the partially melted popsicle's wrapper and drank the melted liquid, then bit off a chunk of the quickly disintegrating treat to let it melt in his mouth. It gave him a brain freeze, but that would help him focus better. Until Marinette stepped on the guitar pick.

Neither of them were sure what had even happened, but she ended up on top of him with his half melted popsicle smushed in between. "Oh god I'm so sorry," she said, pushing herself off him right after the cold suddenly flooded their shirts, but mostly _into_ hers. "Aah!" She squealed, the slush running down into her shorts. She took off her shirt and wiped off what she could from her chest and legs.

"Oh fuck," Luka said under his breath, tamping down the sudden thought of pulling her down into his lap and putting his mouth on her breast to suck up the blueberry liquid. He stood up, setting aside the guitar, and took off his own shirt, balling up the rest of the popsicle in it in front of his shorts. "I'll get some towels," he said stiffly, then jogged off.

"Wait! It's in my… um," she laughed nervously, running after him. "I'll borrow your restroom." Luka handed her a towel and a spare shirt when they got below deck, which she took gratefully. "Sorry about all that," Marinette sighed as she entered the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I'll be back upstairs but if you need anything feel free to look through my room." God, it was still awful inside the cabin. That and he wasn't sure he could survive being in the same general vicinity as Marinette when she had less clothes on, even if he couldn't see it with his own eyes. He got more water from the kitchen, thirsty in more ways than one, and headed up. He remembered to pluck out the guitar pick, pocketing it into his shorts. He sat down and took a long sip of water.

It would have been the perfect moment to have a spit-take, but unfortunately Luka just choked on his water instead when he saw Marinette rounding the corner. He started coughing and she ran up to check on him, which only made his embarrassment worse because she was so close. She'd been wearing his shirt and that was already stupid appealing, but he was braced for that. He had chosen something he hoped was relatively neutral and shapeless so he wouldn't have to think about how it was laying across her body like he wished he was.

But she was wearing _just_ the shirt.

She wasn't wearing her shorts. She had leaned over to check on him and his traitorous eyes peeked down the shirt and she was definitely not wearing a bra.

He was pretty much mentally wrecked.

And that's where she wanted him.

Marinette had an ulterior motive. She had turned 18, she was going to her top university pick, and all her friends were living up this summer acting as if it was the last summer they'd be able to celebrate with youthful abandon. And maybe it was. So maybe she should, too.

And maybe she'd wanted to celebrate it somehow with Luka. Celebrate the impending and unavoidable train wreck of adulthood, celebrate making both responsible and reckless choices, celebrate that Juleka had asked him if he was seeing anyone and his response had been a simple "no", celebrate that she had nearly lost her mind when he told her about a string of bad dates he had over just this past spring… since she finally accepted she _was_ in love with him and had been for a while and it _wasn't_ just a crush.

He was here now, verified bachelor, looking at her like he was starving and she was a snack, still apparently at least attracted to her if not outright interested. She needed to figure out the "interested" part. She'd been hoping to casually chat him up while they were sunbathing, but the universe had closed that door. She opened up another. But while she had originally wanted to ask if he'd like to go out to dinner on an official date, an oddly ginormous part of her relished that she was effectively turning his brain into jelly. She had him under her spell, and all it took was not wearing a bra. Or other things.

He was still mostly a gentleman, so he tore his gaze away and didn't comment. That was fair, that was so _Luka_. "Hey, are you alright? Did I catch you by surprise?" Marinette asked with a not-so-hidden smile.

"Did… did you need pants?" He asked, voice higher and tighter than he'd intended.

Now that was adorable. Marinette couldn't help smirking as she sat down next to him. "I think it's a little too… _stuffy_ for pants." He coughed again and made a non-committal grunt. "Anyway, I can't help but think it must be nice to have the houseboat all on your own. You get to do anything you want, right?"

Luka laughed. "If it wasn't so goddamn miserable right now maybe I'd hook up the amps and make some noise."

"What's something you want to play right now?" He smiled and grabbed his guitar, playing something light and airy. He jumped a little when he felt her head rest against his shoulder. "Did you want to go out to dinner sometime?" Marinette asked. Might as well, she supposed.

She… was asking him out? To dinner? He looked over and—oh fuck he shouldn't have he was looking right down the shirt again and he was not at all displeased by what he saw. He stared forward and cleared his throat. "As a date?" He asked, his voice coming across more solid than he felt.

She turned to look up at him with her big blue eyes. He could see a light blush on her cheeks and fuck he looked down her shirt again fuck. "If… that's alright," she said softly, drawing his eyes to her lips.

"Yeah…" he trailed off, watching her mouth curve up into a small smile. "I'd love that."

Then her mouth was on his.

Marinette fast-forwarded through a few steps. "Is this okay?" She asked after the fact, backing away a few inches to read his pleasantly shocked expression. She had turned to face him but still had to go up on her knees on the couch cushion to reach him.

He… he hadn't noticed that she moved at all, he had been transfixed on her mouth. And now he noticed the rest of her _oh fuck_. "Okay? It's better than okay," he chuckled, feeling his cheeks burn up hotter.

"Can I continue?"

His eyes went wide and he nodded, saying "Ye—" but she cut him off, kissing him and moving in and _pressing him into the couch_ holy shit. He flailed a bit and laid his guitar down, getting an arm around her waist as she moved herself _on top of him_?!

"Still good?" She asked.

He couldn't see her smile but it was in her voice and oh god she was straddling him _don't get an erec_ — "Yep," he bit off, "still good." He hoped.

She was on her knees over him and she wove her fingers through his hair, leaning his head back as she came down to kiss him. It started light and her lips were so soft… He had to admit he never figured Marinette would be this aggressive but he didn't really mind. He really didn't mind it at all, especially when he unconsciously moved his hands to her hips and she… moaned against him? Oh god he was… _gone_. He bunched the shirt up in his somewhat desperate attempt to bring her closer onto him and there was a slightly disconcerting moment where he felt skin under the shirt where he was expecting…

She wasn't wearing panties?

He pulled back and looked up at her in shock. "You're… not wearing…"

Marinette bit her lip and looked not at all ashamed. "They got stained," she laughed. She started kissing across his jaw and whispered into his ear, "I was also hoping I didn't need them."

Luka Couffaine was a dead, dead, _dead_ man. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was hunting him down. She set all her traps and he hit every single one. And he was perfectly fine with that. He groaned and cupped her ass, pulling her down on him to let her experience just how fine he was with it all.

Marinette gasped at feeling how affected he was, then trailed a hand down his chest and dipped her fingers under his waistband. "A-am I going too fast?" she asked, the first real sign of hesitance she had. "I know I k-kinda went straight for this but I don't wanna push you to do anything you don't want to do…"

He laughed, ending it with a sigh as he brushed back her hair and kissed the base of her neck. "You have no idea how often I've imagined this." He tensed, letting out a shaky breath as her hands unzipped him and reached into his boxers to run her thumb over the tip. He pulled her back up, letting her hand slip out of his shorts, and slid down on the couch underneath her. He pulled her shirt up and kissed down her stomach as he did so, feeling her brace herself against the couch. He ran his tongue down and over her clit and was rewarded with a small yelp. "Should I stop?"

"No! Keep going!"

Well, alright then. He reached around her thigh and spread her apart with his fingers, pulling her further over his mouth. God she was already so slick. He was using his other hand to pull off his shorts just enough to relieve the pressure and let his hand back onto her hip to keep her in place as she shivered and trembled. "Luka," she had let out a breathy whine that encouraged him to go deeper. She leaned back, allowing him to get a better angle and she pulled him closer, nails running over his scalp.

Her everything felt tense, her heartbeat was coursing through her whole body, but her focus was narrowed to where that mouth of his was. It was almost magical if she didn't think it was so primal. She felt a building heat there, and soon she was hit with waves of intense sensation that were almost overwhelming. Maybe overwhelming enough that she didn't realize she had cried out.

"Are you alright?" Luka asked, half concerned and half amused. He kissed along her thighs and she felt the breeze on those kisses.

"I… I um. Think so, that was…" Her legs felt weak and she folded, coming to rest on his thighs. "That was nice."

"' _Nice_ '," he laughed. "I'll take that I guess."

She pulled him down for a kiss, not trusting herself to be able to prop herself up. "It was very nice, Luka, and I'd like to let you do that again some other time." She reached down and ran her index finger down his length, feeling the heat and silkiness of his taut skin. He took in a breath and blew it out, digging his fingers into her thighs. "Maybe we should do something about this first?" She licked her fingers and gripped him, reveling in the way he groaned against her.

"Fu… uh… god, I need to—" He took in a few quick breaths as she stroked him. "Find a—" She squeezed and he nearly burst right there.

"Oh right, lemme grab one," she giggled, letting him slip through her hands. He let his head fall back over the couch and realized she'd be the death of him. He picked his head back up and saw her pull a small package out of her bag.

"You… came prepared," he marveled.

She looked mildly embarrassed but she opened the package, grabbed a foil, and sat back down on his legs. He took it from her and leaned her against him, pulling the shirt up and over her to take it off. He raised her up again and took a breast into his mouth, grazing his teeth over her hardened nipple. She gasped and he continued to suck and play with her breasts until he was prepped, then he sat her back down on his thighs. She took him in her hands again to align and went up on her knees, ready to sink down onto him. She left the tip just at the barest edge of penetration, then paused to look up at him. "I love you," she smiled, pressing herself onto him.

He let out a loud groan as he raised himself up to meet her, thrusting himself deeper into her and pulling her down on him at the same time. "God, Marinette," he panted, "you're amazing." She tensed up and it was nearly painful for him so he stilled deep inside her, waiting for her to relax. "Are… you alright?" He asked breathlessly.

"I'm… um, I've never done this," she admitted, her voice hitching when he pulsed inside her.

He pulled her in and kissed her, the tiniest shifts causing her to squeeze and relax in turn. She laid against him, their hearts beating hard. "I haven't done this before either," he told her. "You feel so good," he groaned, the rawness in his voice making her feel… a lot of things.

Namely, surprised. "You're kidding me?"

He laughed and made another guttural noise when she tightened involuntarily. "Why would I do that?"

Marinette looked up at him in disbelief. "Bwuh, I thought—I mean—Why are you letting me do all this?"

"Because you wanted to. And I want it," he said, breathing shallowly. "I can't stop thinking about you." He pulsed inside her again, grinding her hips against his. "I've been in love with you for years."

She worked her hands into his hair and kissed him deeper, moaning into his mouth as he withdrew and pressed into her. He shifted them both so she was laid back on the cushions. He slid in and out of her slowly, deliberately as only Luka would do, savoring all the sensations that came with it. She wrapped her legs over his hips and breathed out his name when he was deeper than she had ever imagined. "More," she pleaded, "I need more!"

He complied, thrusting faster, placing kisses along her forehead as she kept moaning. Her voice and the heat of her body kept edging him closer and closer. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going. "God, I can't—"

Her back arched as she hit her climax, her fingers digging into his neck and shoulder, an involuntary scream tearing from her throat.

He rode her shockwave as long as he could, going deeper, going faster, until his breaths became nonsense and obscenities and he died his little death inside her.

They were both drained. Exhausted but both a little thrilled at realizing what just happened. She sighed when she felt him pull away to deal with the condom. He came back to her and laid himself over her, propping himself on his elbows to keep some of his weight off her.

"Luka, I love you," she sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed her, and he kissed her again long and hard. "I love you too, Marinette."


	2. Sunshower

Chat Noir was not picking up. Alya and Nino were still in Nice. Alix, Kagami, Mylene, and Kim were with them. Max was no longer in Paris and Ladybug sure as fuck wasn’t going to call on Chloe Bourgeois to aid her.

That left Luka, and Marinette had left Luka… exhausted.

Welp, time to test the limits of the Couffaine endurance.

Ladybug dropped to Liberty's deck in the late evening, a light blush on her face and the corner of her mouth curling up as she ran through the sunroom. She continued into the main cabin and found Luka in just his boxers standing in the kitchen… just staring off into the distance in a daze. "Luka?"

He jumped and grabbed a nearby plate to throw at her but stopped at the last moment. "L-Ladybug?!"

"Are you alright?" She asked. "You seem distracted."

He went red and covered his mouth, clearing his throat. "Sorry. I… is there anything you need?"

"You," Ladybug smirked. He did set himself up for that one.

His eyes widened. "Uh. What?"

She held out a palm-sized capsule. "Luka Couffaine, I need your assistance in taking down a pair of akumas going by the names of Pain and Tears. This is the Miraculous of the Snake. You will return this to me once the battle is over. Do you accept?"

Luka blinked, then looked down at her hand. "Shit. Alright. I accept."

* * *

Viperion nearly ran into a wall face first but he was able to sidestep disaster. Running behind Ladybug had been the problem, and as much as he loved his tiny gorgeous girlfriend he couldn’t help his eyes from drifting down Ladybug’s form as she ran, the curves of her body suddenly reminding Viperion of last night, Marinette face down on his bed and her ass bouncing against him as he fucked her from behind.

Marinette would kick _his_ ass into next Friday if she ever found out. It wasn’t fair that Ladybug was a perfect body double for Marinette. He’d only just recently been able to enjoy undressing that body, and he did his damnedest to commit every uncovered detail to memory.

He mentally punched himself on Marinette’s behalf and ran up just beside Ladybug to get out of the danger zone.

* * *

Viperion never had a bigger _Oh Shit_ moment than when he noticed the slightly discolored mark on Ladybug’s neck. It hadn’t quite been covered up by her suit… He was going to do something relatively innocuous but if he was wrong either Ladybug or Marinette would kick his ass into low earth orbit.

But first. He’d have to have his head in the game and face down Pain and Tears with his tiny gorgeous girlfriend’s doppelgänger leading the charge. Who might or might not be his _actual_ girlfriend.

* * *

Nope, he was right. Ladybug was Marinette. After the akumas were dealt with and Ladybug had turned away to watch the de-evilized twins leave, all he did was draw a small circle under her shoulder blade and he heard a very familiar “Mmnn!” Ladybug turned with an annoyed half-smile with the words “Not now!” dying on her lips when she realized what just happened.

Ladybug squeezed her eyes shut and took in a deep breath, letting it out as a heavy sigh. "Fuck."

Yeah.

 _Fuck_. One half of Paris' main heroes came aboard his family's houseboat less than a week ago with laser focused intent to seduce him, spent a fairly large portion of their recent time pressed together with nothing in between, and she said she _loved_ him and showed it in 80 different ways. Some of those didn’t even involve sex! And now he knew what happened when she was mysteriously unavailable as he worried over her during akuma attacks over the past 4 years. And fuck, _now he knew_.

They were in a secluded alleyway close to his home after they dealt with the akumas, and maybe reality had crashed down a little too hard on the both of them. They panicked.

"We have to—" "Don't leave me—"

"Talk about—wh—leave? What do—" "I know it was stupid of me—"

"Wait hold on I'm not leaving what are—" "I had to know and god I fucked up—"

Ladybug growled, pushed Viperion up against a wall, drew him down by his collar and kissed him to shut him up. "I need to get home before my parents freak out." She took his hand. "You're coming with me."

That was how several minutes later Luka found himself in his boxers in Marinette's bed, waiting for her to come back to her room after talking with her mom about the akuma attack that happened less than an hour ago. Tikki and Sass floated nearby, murmuring to themselves about what to do next.

Marinette came back up, shutting the hatch to her room behind her. She climbed up the ladder to her bed and settled in beside Luka. "Soooo… What should we do?"

He was still more or less stunned. "I… thought you'd tell me," he sounded resigned when he said it.

She pressed her face into his side. "No one's supposed to know about me. If anyone finds out I'm supposed to give up being Ladybug."

"Fuck," Luka sighed.

Marinette raised her head back up. "But I'm the Guardian and I decide what happens next, and I think that's bullshit. So I'm going to make up the rules as I go."

"Marinette!" Tikki called out. "You know that's not safe!"

"Ssshe is Guardian now, Tikki," Sass spoke to the other Kwami. "Massster Fu left usss in her care to do asss ssshe willsss. You mussst trussst her."

Luka waited for the kwami to finish before asking "Where… does that leave us? I mean me. And Marinette." Sass gave him a little shrug and Tikki just closed her eyes, unsure.

Marinette laid her head on his chest and laid her arm across him. " _I_ still want this. I want to be your girlfriend. And… with all this Miraculous stuff… I'm still going to fulfill my role as Ladybug. Is… is that okay with you, Luka?"

He laughed, half nervous. He put his arms around her. "I sure as hell am not going to tell you how to live your life, Marinette." After all, she was a critical component in keeping Paris from getting wiped off the face of the planet.

"But… if you're going to be part of it from now on… then I want to know if you're okay with it."

 _Oh_. Oh, well, that was… somewhere deep down a knot of worry untangled and he realized he had never asked Marinette if this relationship was going to survive past the summer. He'd have been leaving in less than 2 months to go back to his Uni overseas, and they _both_ knew that. The way Marinette had said it though, maybe she did want it long-term. Luka would have made himself be happy with whatever Marinette wanted to give him. Eventually. Maybe. Definitely not without trying to get as much time with her as he could manage without fucking things up.

But now? _Now_ he had to ask if she’d been planning for forever like he had. "' _From now on_ '… is that until uni? End of summer? Or did you mean longer?"

He felt her tense, raising her head up a little to look at him. She seemed… anxious. "U-until you don't want me anymore?"

So _not_ a summer fling or a last line item on some teenage shenanigans checklist. She _wanted_ him to be with her. She wanted _him_. "Well, that's never going to happen." As if it were even possible for him to not want _her_.

Marinette took a second before she smiled, laying her head back down and snuggling in closer. "That's good. That's perfect," she sighed.

"I don't know if I like the idea of you being Ladybug, though." Marinette tensed up again and he turned them both until she was on her back and he was propped on his elbows above her. "The woman I love being made to fight Hawkmoth?" He laid his forehead against hers. "Where was Chat?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Are you really going to talk about Chat right now?" She sighed. "And… I don't know."

"I know that you've been able to fight on your own before, but… it scares me."

"I'll be able to find someone to help when I need it. And right now, can that be you?"

He kissed her before replying "You know I'll always help when I can."

* * *

She woke up in the early morning surprised that they had both fallen asleep in the first place. Luka and Marinette were on their sides and she was curled into him, one of her arms under his and draped over his back. His arm was under her neck and the other was wrapped around her shoulders, fingers woven through her hair. One of his legs was tucked between her thighs.

She liked it. She liked the whole experience of waking up next to Luka a whole damn lot. Without thinking about it, she giggled.

Luka hazarded a quiet “Awake?” with his eyes still closed.

“Yeah, I am…” She pressed a feather light kiss against his lips. “How’d you sleep? I didn’t wake you did I?”

She did and while he was still a little tired, his sleep-brain registered that he was lying against a barely dressed woman he’d been _longing_ , unrequited for years until she kissed him (and more) just a few days ago. “Must still be dreaming,” he mumbled, “if you’re here next to me.”

Marinette smiled and pressed her face into his chest. "But I _am_ here, you're not dreaming," she whispered back, "and I can prove it…"

That sounded dangerous.

Yep, she pushed him onto his back and started kissing up his neck, following his jawline down and stopping to take a tiny nibble at his earlobe. Half awake with the warmth of her on top of him, his body reacted predictably. She was nudging up close to his slowly thickening cock. "Nope, still dreaming," he mumbled again, his mental faculties still struggling to boot up all the way. Honestly, waking up next to Marinette and _she_ was the one climbing all over _him_? Didn't most of his better dreams start that way? He kept thinking that until she snaked her hand under his waistband.

He was way more awake now that she was pulling off his only piece of clothing.

“Oh ffffuck,” he whined, tensing as she pressed kisses down his chest and abs, moving further down to run her tongue over his erection. He watched her taste a clear bead from the tip and he let out a groan.

"Soon," Marinette winked, brushing her hair back over one ear as she took him into her mouth. Luka instinctively let his head fall back and closed his eyes to focus on the sensations. The past few days had been very kind to Luka and this was definitely starting another good day.

He felt something drop onto his chest. He took a peek and saw a package of condoms and heard a hissing laugh. "Perhapsss you need thisss," Sass said, the kwami ducking away after dropping it off. "Unlessss you both want a clutch?" Sass threw over his shoulder, still laughing.

Luka barked out a laugh of his own that quickly changed into a moan as he felt Marinette take him in further and hit the back of her throat. She pulled away and coughed a little. "That's… still a little difficult," she laughed sheepishly.

"Don't force yourself," he said to her worriedly, propping himself up on his elbows. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It's not too bad," Marinette smiled up at him. "It's worth it to see you react," she added, biting her lip. She crawled back up to him and kissed him, feeling his hands explore down her back and under her panties, gripping her ass and grinding her against him.

"Do… you want to continue?" he asked, blushing.

It was always like Luka to keep checking in like that. "Mmhmm," she nodded, rolling off him to shimmy her panties off. He took the opportunity to put on a condom and she laid on top to straddle him again, the both of them exhaling softly as she slipped him inside. She placed her arms above his shoulders and went back to kissing him, his hands back to gripping her hips to draw her up and down against him.

It was easy and slow lovemaking, perfect for a lazy morning where they just wanted to feel each other completely rather than the comparatively athletic sessions they had before, but after a few minutes he still felt himself getting closer to coming, definitely sooner than he liked. He'd… have to make it up to her later.

Suddenly she tensed up and pushed herself up into a sitting position, her shifting let him deeper inside— which did not help at all.

"Mar—" he started to ask, but she covered his mouth with her hands.

"Marinette? Are you alright?" Sabine asked, half muffled as she spoke through the hatch. The hatch door opened and Sabine popped her head through. "I've been hearing you toss and turn up there. Are you feeling sick, honey?"

"J-just had some… uh, intense dreams?" Marinette squeaked shakily, the feedback loop of her tightening and him reacting to her tightening getting him even closer to the edge.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that dear. By the way you left your phone on silent on the kitchen table, it seems like Alya has been trying to reach you since last night! It's nearly dead. Did you want me to bring it up?"

"NO! No no I'll… can you leave it on the table mom? I-I'll check it l-later. Thanks!"

They heard shuffling below as her mom put her phone down. "Alright, hon. Do you want to come down for breakfast? I'll make you some tea."

"O-oh maybe later?"

"Alright. _Come when you're ready_!" Sabine said cheerfully, leaving and closing the hatch door behind her as she descended the ladder to the kitchen.

Marinette nearly died when she felt Luka react to _that_.

Marinette looked down after a few seconds and found Luka silently laughing against her hands. "I'm so sorry," she mouthed, but he shook his head. He pulled her back down on him and kissed her.

"Just need to be quieter," he whispered. It was difficult to be quiet, for both him and for her, but at least they didn't get interrupted any further.

* * *

Juleka wasn't sure whether she had the right to share the news with her friends that Marinette and Luka were dating if Marinette hadn't shared it herself. She looked over the brief texts she had with Marinette from the past few days.

hey I'm going to ask Luka out to dinner

k finally

we're dating now

gross

She'd sent a few texts teasing Luka over it but his responses were normal. Luka hadn't spontaneously combusted after all.

mar dump ur dum ass yet (:

No. Fuck off :)

It didn't mean things weren't weird when Juleka came back onboard the Liberty. Luka had grown up on a boat and gained god-tier level balance and awareness, and yet he nearly fell off the side of the Liberty two times, tripping on the sundries he'd been able to effortlessly avoid before. Something about the atrium made him space out. The kitchen counter suddenly became way more fascinating to him. Juleka kept finding red hairbands in weird places.

Okay, so her brother and Marinette were what, making out? _Gross_. Juleka didn't want to think about it but Luka was sure being super weird. Of course he wouldn't admit to anything when Juleka asked.

She'd have her chance to find out from Marinette what the fuck happened when she met up with the GirlSquad again.

* * *

Marinette showed up late, as usual. Even though they had all come back from the beaches in Nice, both Rose and Mylene had felt guilty that Marinette wasn't able to come along so the GirlSquad and their plus ones all decided to have another meetup at the outdoor pool. As soon as Marinette came in Alya and Juleka took an arm each and marched Marinette to the lockers.

"W-what's up, guys?" Marinette asked nervously.

"You better explain yourself, girl," Alya said with her hands on her hips. "You and Luka are dating now and you didn't tell me?! Some best friend you are, I only just figured it out when Luka showed up here saying you invited him!"

"O-oh yeah, we are! Um, I'm so so sorry, it slipped my mind that I didn't tell you!" Marinette laughed nervously.

Alya rolled her eyes and cracked a smile. "I'm sure you two had you hands tied up bein’ all over each—"

"Oh my god, you fucked my brother," Juleka said quietly, but Alya still stopped mid sentence to listen. Juleka covered half her face with her palm. "No wonder he's been such a goddamn idiot."

"Wha— Marinette!" Alya squealed. "You really fucked him?!" Marinette having turned red as a tomato was answer enough for both Alya and Juleka.

Juleka sighed disgustedly. "Our _sunroom_ , Mar?"

"Marinette, you little devil," Alya snickered, nudging Marinette with her shoulder.

Juleka threw down her towel. "You… you _brotherfucker_ , you did it in the _kitchen_?!"

"WHAT?!" Alya screeched. "Marinette, holy shit," she laughed hard, wiping a tear from her eye. "Even the _kitchen_?! We'd only been gone a week girl!" Alya screamed, laughing harder. "God _damn it_ , Juleka, ' _brotherfucker_ ' oh fuck," she wheezed.

Marinette stuttered out a "We didn't—I mean we _did_ but—It was—I-I think—We were—"

"He's nearly fallen off the Liberty being distracted, you know that? You fucked him stupid, Marinette," Juleka said flatly. Alya was laughing so hard she nearly couldn't breathe and had to lay down on a nearby bench. Marinette still was as red as she could be. "God. Whatever. I'm done talking about my brother getting fucked. He's your problem now." Driving the point home, Juleka towered over Marinette and jabbed a finger into her sternum. "You better take care of him."

"Y-yeah I will…" Marinette said. The small woman watched as Juleka picked up her towel and shook the dust off of it. "I… I'm serious about this you know!" Marinette exclaimed at Juleka's back.

"'Kay. You're stuck with him one way or another anyway," Juleka shrugged, closing the locker room door behind her.

Alya took in a big breath and let it out slowly, trying to get her senses back. She took off her glasses and wiped her eyes. "You're such a trip even after 4 years of being around your spastic ass," Alya sighed, putting her glasses back on and sitting up. "This is it though, isn't it."

Marinette's blush toned down to a less heated pink. "I think so," she agreed.

"Awesome. I'm happy for you, Marinette, even if you rushed in to cashing out that v-card at light speed. If it'd been anyone but Luka I'd have tossed you into the Seine or thought you'd been affected by some akuma. But I know you’d been hoping for something between you two for a long while." Alya stood up and threw an arm around her best friend's shoulders. "Come on, let's go. I can keep teasing you but then I'd never get to see you and Luka being all cute together and shit."

"Thanks, Alya," Marinette smiled, rolling her eyes and hugging her best friend.

The two of them walked out discussing the finer points of waterproof foundation (as the mark on Marinette's neck hadn't fully faded) before they joined the group. After some light roasting from their friends both Luka and Marinette enjoyed a relaxed day at the pool with everyone.

Once they were able to catch a moment alone together without any _whoop_ ing shouted in their general direction, Luka leaned over and kissed Marinette. They had both been sitting down on some lounge chairs to catch some sun. He asked "What happened with Alya and Jules earlier?"

"They… just wanted to make sure we were happy," Marinette reasoned, wording things carefully.

Luka raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like you all talked about more than just that."

"Yeah," Marinette sighed. "Alya basically said if I had jumped into bed with anyone other than you she'd have tossed me in the river. Juleka actually said I better take care of you," Marinette said, nervously curling her hair around her finger and looking off to the side while her cheeks pinked. "I'm gonna try… I-I know that you'll be going back soon but I'm serious about us and making it work." A moment after, she took his hand in hers. "I'm really sure I want this. I've wanted this for a while," she said quietly. “Is it okay for you?”

"I’d only been dreaming about us being together for years," he said mildly. "Might be harder when I'm not in Paris but…" He shrugged. "Like hell I'm giving you up."

Marinette smiled up at him shyly. "How does this…" She gestured broadly at the both of them. "Match up to your dreams?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. Wordlessly with subtle tug of her hand he invited her to sit with him. She rose and sat back down across his lap. "It doesn't. Never imagined you'd be… Ladybug," he whispered. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in. "But it's you, Marinette. All that matters is that I'm yours and you're mine. I want that as long as possible."

Marinette snuggled in closer and hummed in approval. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagined you guys asking why (even if you're not really) and I imagined myself giving answers (because I talk to myself)
> 
> 1\. Why not?  
> 2\. More feels  
> 3\. I needed to use _brotherfucker_ or Quick would be disappointed  
> 4\. LBSC  
> 5\. Because why not?

**Author's Note:**

> The "Sunbathing" was a lie. I just don't have a better title.
> 
> Anyway this was something I wanted to do because fuck it I wanted to. I had the self-imposed challenge of avoiding sounding like a Harlequin writer.


End file.
